Movie Magic Adventure Episode 2: Future War
by hero101
Summary: Last Time: Me, Lightning, and Doc went to the World of War with the Machines by accident. But this is a Bit Different though.


**HI, I'm Back. This Movie Magic crossover is about a Terminator War. Last Time . I went to Lightning McQueen's World for the First Time, and bring Doc Hudson back from the Dead.**

 **Now we got Sucked into a Portal another World. What will happen?, Find out in: "Movie Magic Adventure Episode 2: The Future War.**

* * *

 **Los Angeles, 2016**

 **The War with the Machines**

In L.A, I woke in a Alleyway with Doc and Lightning, "Is Everyone Alright?" I said. "Yeah, We're fine. Though I did not anticipate that" said Lightning.

Then I saw Doc was there at the Edge of the Alley, and was looking, and looked at Us "About Time you two woke up. I had to play guard duty until You Guys wake up" said Doc.

I got up, and rubbed my head, "Where are we exactly?". "Los Angeles. September 8th, 2016" said Doc as He looked out in the Open. Lightning wanted to know, "How do You know what Place, and Time we're at Doc?" said Lightning as Doc gave a News Paper to Me without looking at Me.

I grabbed it, and I readied it with Lightning looking at it: "Diamondbacks won the Baseball Game at L.A in September 8th, 2016"

(P.S: After Terminator Genisys, Judgement Day didn't exist)

Then a Cocking of a Gun happen behind Us. We looked at the Noise, and see a Teenage Boy with a Pump Shotgun, "Who are You People?" said the Boy as He pointed the Gun at Us.

Doc looked like He wants to Fight, and Lightning got scared, "We're sorry, We just got Lost" I said. But the Boy didn't Listen, "Nice Try, But I watch You came out of a Ripple Hole" He said.

Doc, and Lightning didn't understand. But I do, "You think We're Terminators, Right?" I said. Doc and Lightning are Confused, "How about this: I'll let You slap Me hard, and I'll -" I said as He quickly punch Me hard, and not slapping Me.

Lightning, and Doc looked in shock. "OW!, Dammit! What is Wrong with You?!" I said as I checked My bruise. "You said to Hit You" He said, "I meant by Slapping Me, Ow!" I said.

"Either Way, I already now know that Your not a Terminator. But what of those Two?" said the Boy as He looked the Cars.

"They're with Me, This Lightning McQueen, and Doc Hudson" I said as Doc and McQueen wave with their Tires, "Hi" said Lightning, One of them" said Kyle.

I replied, "It's Alright" I said as I looked outside the Alley, and see that the World did not End, and is still Here. "If You're here, and Terminators are Here. How?" I said as Kyle explain.

"When I got a Skynet Lab, I found out that another Timeline said that: Sarah Connor, My Future self, and a Terminator stopped Judgement Day, and I accidentally set of the Time Displacement Device, and Sent Me, the Resistance, and Skynet, in that World. Then Me, Star, and John Connor met Up with the Heroes of that Timeline, and we talked to the Government about Skynet with Proof. So We agreed that We keep the War under people's noses as long as Possible" said Kyle.

"And How did That turnout" said Me. Kyle nodded, "It was Okay, Future Kyle renamed Himself to: Kyle Connor, and until one day. Kyle, Sarah, and Pops died by a Explosion after the Event of stopping Skynet launching Nuclear missiles. John is in charge now, and I his Second in Command" said Kyle as He looked at Lightning, "Good to see You Old Friend" said Kyle.

Lightning replied, "I haven't seen You since that Online Game. Plus You were Older back then" He said. I was Surprised. (How in the Heel did Lightning knows Kyle) I think, then the Fanfiction Stories I made kept in My Memory Vault, and then the Card. (All My Stories must have come to life when the Ticket, and the Bomb went to My Head) I head.

Doc got confused, "You know this Kid?" said Doc as Lightning replied, "A Long Time Ago before this" He said.

I understand, "Got any Weapons nearby?" I said. Kyle nodded, "Follow me to the EVAC Point" said Kyle as He lead the Way. Me, Doc, and McQueen followed Him.

So Me, Doc, Lightning, and Kyle got to a Outpost Building. We got inside, and met a Resistance Sargent, "Reese, Welcome back. New Friends of Yours I suppose?" said Murphy.

"Sorry, Murphy. I found them in the Alley on My way back. He's not Terminator, I confirm that. Plus, these Two Machines are with Him as Good Guys" said Kyle.

Murphy got the Point, "Alright then, Names?" He said. "I'm Richard Serpa, or Ricky. This is Doc Hudson, and Lightning McQueen" I said. Doc laughed at Me, "Ha, Ha, your nickname is: Ricky?" said Doc as He laugh, and I was Humiliated for a Second.

Kyle talked to Murphy, "These Guys are here for Some Weapons", "Well, If He's Human, and They are with Him. It's alright by Me" He said as He point to the Weapon Room.

We got to the Weapons Room, It had M4 Carbines, G36cs, AK-47s, MP5s Uzi 9mm Guns, FN Scars, M16 Rifles, M1911 Browning Machine Guns, Spas 12 Gauge Auto-Shotguns, Pump Shotguns, Miniguns, RPGs, Bombs, and Trucks.

"Nice Stash You've got" I said. "Yeah, This is All that we have Here until We Evacuate" said Murphy. Doc, and Lightning examine the Trucks, "They don't seem to be Alive" said Doc. "That what they are in the Human World Doc" said Kyle.

Lightning looked at them, "I wish that they be replaced with Living Cars like Us" said Lightning out loud a bit. Them the Golden Card glowed again, and brought the Trucks to Life, We had to move out of the Way, "Wish Granted" I said as We walked back.

Then One of the Trucks talked, "Wow, what a Sleep I had" This Truck said as He sees Humans in his Sights, "Commander Reese?!" He said as did a Salute, and the Other Trucks did as Well.

He spoke, "Commander Lucky of the 212nd Resistance Legion, Ready on Your Orders Sir" Said Lucky. Kyle asked, "How do You know Me?".

Commander Lucky explain, "We Cars came to this World in 2001, and then 9/11 came. We can't Move, or Speak. Then we found out that we are in a Army Group, Then we had information that the War began in 2001. Skynet use only 6 Missiles, and with 2 Airliners crashing the Two Towers. Your Resistance, and Us had agreed with the Government to have the War in Secret, and with Makeshift Armor, and Weapons onboard. We help You Guys in plain sight".

"Well that Explains a lot, and then This freed You All" I said as I pulled the Card out of My pocket. Then everyone looked at My Card, "The Chosen One!" said Lucky as He bowed to Me, and Others did the Same, Except for Lightning, Doc, and Kyle.

"Okay This is Weird" I said. The Kyle talked to Me about the Card, "That Card is Supposed to be given to the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade of Twilight" He said.

Then I remember the Toy Keyblade that I made when I was 16, "How did You -" I said, when a Light came to My Hand, and Appeared a Keyblade. But this Keyblade is Like the Kingdom Key, But the Blade is Colored: Black, the Middle Piece on top of the Hilt is Colored: Purple, and last the Guards are Colored: White.

"It's My Keyblade. I made this When I was Young" I said as I see a Keychain the has a Blade Crystal that I use. "But I'll save it on Special Occasions" I said as I put away the Keyblade.

Hours Later. The Resistance Soldiers starting to get used to Talking Cars, and I made some High-Tech Modifications on Lightning, and Doc's Front Wheels, "There" I said as a Metal Hand with a Short Arm went inside the Wheels.

"These Arms well allow You Two Wield Vehicle Guns, and Human Guns If You like" I said as Doc, and Lightning checked their New Arms. "Since when did You do know How to Build?" said Doc.

"I learn How to Build, and Invent some Machines in My Free Time" I said as Picked Up a M4 Carbine with a Flashlight.

"That's Why You're the Chosen One" said a Voice. Then John Connor was there by the Door.

He is a Teenager from the Sarah Chronicles, "John?!, How long were You there?" said Kyle as the Others Saluted. "Long Enough for Me to hear the Explanation, and the Story" said John. John looked to Lightning, and nodded at Him for in translation: (Goo to See You Again, McQueen). Lightning nodded back with a Smile.

I got Up, and Saluted. John asked for a Favor: "Can You make Plasma Rifles Out of some Guns" said John. I replied, "I can, But they had to Modified to work" I said Put a Hand on Me, "Make It work" said John. "Yes Sir" I said as I borrowed some AKMS rifles for the Modifications as Ordered.

It was Done, and I showed Him, "Here they are" I said as I present them, "(Terminator Genisys Guardian)Assault Plasma Rifles: 3 XTP 33 Rifles, 2 X1 Fury Rifles, 1 Shinigami Rifle, and 1 Ninja Rifle, 4 Prodigy Rifles, and The Guardian MK1 Rifle(The Gun that Kyle used in the Terminator Genisys Movie), and Last The Guardian Rifle MK2(The Gun that John used in Terminator Genisys Movie)" I said as I put Them in Order.

"Skynet get Plasma Weapons with Blue Ammo, and We get Plasma Guns with Purple Ammo. Choose Your Weapon Wisely" I said as I stay with the M4 Carbine.

John choose the Guardian MK2, and Kyle choose the Guardian MK1. Lightning, and Doc we're Armored Up, and installed One "General Dynamics RBS-80 Phased Plasma Pulse Guns" for both of they're Backs.

Some Soldiers still use Captured: "Westinghouse M-27 phased plasma rifles", and Resistance made "Westinghouse Model M-25 phased plasma rifles", Because there aren't any Plasma Rifles to go around.

Lightning asked John how this is all Happen, "Hey John how did the War, and the Resistance got out of the VR Online Game?" He said. John replied, "The War got out of the Game, and was deleted for Good. But not Our Login Account, and with this mess. Me, Kyle, and Kate became Teenagers".

"But that Secret War is going to Last Long is it?" I said. John, and Lightning looked at Me, "How do You know?" said John. I replied, "Because the War is about to Go on Public Now" I said as Everyone looked at the TV.

TV Reporter, " _Los Angeles is under attack by a Robot Army with Airsoft Plasma, and Heavy Airsoft Weapons through this City, and Around the Globe. The Government declare the Airsoft War against the Machines, and as We_ _enlist Troops, and People with Airsoft Guns. Skynet builds more Machines Faster, then other Machines we made_ " Then it Ended with the Guy getting shot.

John gets a Call from the White House, "Hello,.. Yes Sir" said John as He puts the Phone away, and continues, "President William Cooper allows the Skynet, and Us to be in the War. Out in the Public,... Lets Gear Up!" He said as Everyone gears Up for the Real War.

* * *

15 minutes Later.

The the fight took place in the Streets of L.A. HK Tanks rolled into the Battle, Blasting enemies with it's Twin Plasma Cannons, and without crushing any Cars. Before Skynet gone Self-Aware, The Government made sure that No machine destroys anything that is Not Part of the War. Only Armored Vehicles, and Old Buildings.

Resistance Soldiers moves in into Combat to fight off 2 HK Tanks, and HK Ariels flies, and chase the Battle Truck with a Rocket Launcher. The Battle was in a Deadlock.

A Truck with a Gunner is firing a HK Aerial chasing them, but with less effort, they got destroyed. T-800s with M27 Plasma Rifles shooting anything in sight. One Endo was down, and covered in rubble. then a Resistance Soldier shoots it down.

Another HK Aerial is chasing another Truck. But unlike the one, They destroy the HK's Wing-Engine with a Rocket Launcher, and sending it flying down.

Then John came through a Tunnel with Kyle, Lucky, Lightning, and Doc. I was Waiting for them, "Took You All long enough" I said as John looks into the Battle with Binoculars.

"This Battle is just the Beginning" said John as He looked at the Battlefield with the Binoculars, "This is going to be a Very Long War" He said.

Then a Soldier close by yelled off, "Spider Tank inbound". We looked at the Distances, and see 5 Spider Tanks, 200 Aerostats, 50 T-7-T Spider Walkers roaming into the Field.

Me, John, Kyle, Lucky, Lightning, Doc, and Last into the Scene: (Terminator Salvation/Teenager) Kate Brewster looked into the Battlefield, "This is going to be One Hell of a Fight" She said as We looked at Her with John smiled.

Then We All joined in to Lead in the Fight against the Machines.

The End for Now.

 _John Connor: "The Future is Not Set, There is No Fate, But what We Make for Ourselves"._

* * *

Hey I hope You like it. There a List of Terminators, HK, and FK Hunters that may be Made throughout the War:

T-1

T-4

T-7-T

T-70

T-90

T-100 (Human Hybrids) Super Rare.

T-400

T-500

T-600

T-720

T-800

T-850

T-888

T-900

T-950

T-X

T-1000

T-1001

T-3000

T-5000

T-Infinity (Super Rare, and Ultimate Powerful)

HK Aerial: (Salvation)Mark 1, (Sarah Connor)Mark 2/Vtol, and (Original)Mark 3, (Genisys)Mark 4, (Rise of the Machines)Mark 5

HK Tank: (Salvation)Marks: 1, and 2, (Original) Mark 3

HK Spider Tank

HK Spider Mites

HK Hydrobot

HK Harvester

FK Hover

FK Carrier

FK Reaper

FK Tank

FK Venom

FK Bomber

FK Command

FK Titan

FK Dog Hound

* * *

See You Later in Episode Two: War on Griffin Rock.


End file.
